


I'm Nuts About You

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Squirrel-were Castiel, Were-Creatures, Wolf-were Dean, foraging, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Squirrel-were Cas wants nuts before his heat. Alpha wolf-were Dean has to find them for Cas.





	1. Going Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt: ABO, Alpha!Dean is a wolf!were (wolf ears and wolf tail but no wolf form) and his mate Ome-ga!Cas is a squirrel!were (squirrel ears and fluffy squirrel tail but no squirrel form) and one week before every heat, an Omega is obsessed with the favourite food their animal were is. In Cas case, nuts and sends poor Dean around the woods to forage nuts for Cas and Dean isn't welcome back in the cabin without a certain amount of nuts - GOOD nuts, that is. He's picky! - so Dean has learned which nuts are good and which ain't.
> 
> Also, I spent time researching beech nuts and trees and their areas. My only regret is not working in more nut puns.

Here’s the thing; Dean loved his Omega squirrel-were, Castiel. Unconditionally. Cas wasn’t just his Omega, he was Dean’s best friend. The love and light of his fucking life. Not to mention his little squirrel ears and his big bushy tail were adorable. Seriously. But. It made pre-heats… Interesting. All Omegas got cravings before their heats, a way of storing up essential energy in preparation for a time when eating would be the last thing on their minds. And all Alphas knew it was an important part of keeping their Omega happy. Dean loved making Cas happy.

But. Well. It hadn’t been easy for wolf-were Dean to learn about nuts. The food type, that is. The Alpha had never really considered he would fall for an Omega were so different from him. He liked meat and cheese. Burgers were his favourite food. And luckily, Cas loved those too, usually. The first time Cas knew his heat was coming up he had explained to Dean what kind of nuts he liked and how to tell if they were ready for eating. Dean had written it down so he wouldn’t forget (shut up).

That first pre-heat had been chaotic. He had found several parks and nature areas nearby that had clusters of beech trees for easy foraging. He had come back with three baskets full and a puffed up sense of pride. Right until Cas’ excited face turned to disappointment and then outright irritation. Castiel had been sorting through the nuts in the baskets and the frown had gotten bigger. Only about half of one basket had been deemed acceptable. The remaining nuts had been used to show Dean exactly why they weren’t suitable. “Those aren’t ripe, Dean! They will be hard and bitter! And that pile there was probably on the ground for ages! Didn’t you check the criteria I gave you? Did you… Did you just throw in all the beech nuts you saw to- to get it over with?” At this point Castiel’s lip had started quivering, eyes brightening with building tears.

Dean hadn’t wanted to admit it (and hadn’t, because he wasn’t stupid thank you very much), but that was exactly what he had done. Just thrown a bunch of nuts in, figuring they were probably fine. They were nuts. He had been ashamed when he realised that he had let Cas down. It wasn’t just about the nuts themselves, this was a way for Dean to prove he cared about what Cas cared about. That he would go out of his way if it meant making Cas happy. Did he really care about Cas at all if he wouldn’t even put effort into something so important to him?

Cas had sniffed tearily through eating the acceptable nuts and Dean had determinedly gone out for more. After they had both ahem recovered from Castiel’s heat, Dean had made more in-depth notes of beech nuts and how to tell when they were just right.

By now, he had a full several pages to consult on his foraging trips, though he needed it less often. It was mostly memorised by now, anyway.

He hummed as he inspected the last nut he had picked up, his experienced eye looking to make sure it was okay. He nodded approval and dropped it in before gathering the two large baskets and heading home.

It was worth all the effort and more when he saw how the crankiness fell away and Castiel’s eyes brightened at the sight of the baskets. Of course there were still a few nuts that weren’t quite up to standard but the majority now wound up in Cas’ mouth, his cheeks bulging as he chewed. Dean sat next to him, subtly enjoying the scent of Castiel’s upcoming heat as it warmed and became more full. Gorging on a favoured food didn’t just provide energy, it signaled to the Omega that they were in a time of plenty and it was safe to be vulnerable. It all made the heat that much more satisfying with a relaxed mate. Dean took another small sniff and smirked. He couldn’t wait for Cas’ heat to hit.


	2. Driving Me Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP. Just porn. That is all. With people with animal ears and tails.

Castiel squirmed on the bed, body flushed with heat. “Deeean.” He moaned out. Dean woke up instantly, wolf ears pricking forward and then swivelling to the sides in search of danger. When he focused on Cas, the full, dense scent of heat rolled over him like a wave. He was hard instantly, cock ready to give Cas what he needed. 

Dean sat up and stripped Castiel’s boxers and shirt off, knowing they would feel too scratchy and uncomfortable for the sensitive were. Cas whined as the shirt went over his head then sighed in relief, making grabby hands for Dean. “Please, please Dean! I need you in me! Now.” His demand was clear, hole slicking up. Dean smiled and shucked his own boxers. 

“Don’t worry, babe, gonna give you what you need.” He kept his voice soothing, despite the way Cas almost hissed at him for his trouble. His mate was less than patient. Castiel spread his legs, back arching to put himself on display and tempt Dean into giving him what he wanted. Dean moved between Cas’ legs carefully stroking a hand the fluffy squirrel tail pushed to the side of Cas’ body to keep it out of the way. It was so soft. His free hand pressed below Castiel’s little Omega cock and balls to find his wet hole. Slick was slipping out and dripping to the bed as Dean pressed two fingers into the damp heat. 

Castiel let out a little indignant squeak. His furry, round ears twitched wildly. “Dean Winchester. If you don’t put your cock in me right now, I will fuck myself with my toy and make you watch.” 

“Yes, dear.” Dean smirked, and pulled away his hand, licking his fingers clean. He moved close and bent his head to kiss his fiery-tempered mate. He kept one hand on the big bushy tail, fingers curling through thick fur, as he started to push in. Castiel’s body was loose with want, opening up for Dean’s pressing dick. Seating himself fully in his mate’s heat, he groaned at the feel. His pointed ears were pointing forward, all of him focused on the feel of Cas.

Cas moaned in relief, wriggling under Dean and trying to force him to move. Dean gave in and started to thrust, his wolf tail acting as balance support behind him. Cas’ hands ran over Dean’s shoulders, down his hips and onto Dean’s ass. The tips of his fingers played with the base of Dean’s tail and it wasn’t too long before they were nearing completion, bodies rocking together in a needy rhythm. Cas shouted his release, cum spilling from his cock and getting trapped by Dean’s body against his. Only moments later Dean was following Cas over the edge. He carefully lowered himself down, on a groan, cuddling Cas close. 

For the moment Castiel’s heat was sated, they would have a few moments of peace before his need flared back up. Beside the table was a bowl of a few remaining nuts from Dean’s hunt. Dean whispered his love across Castiel’s skin, and when heat flushed through his mate’s body once more, Dean was quick to join their bodies again.


End file.
